1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having multilayer wiring, and, especially, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which the dielectric constant of an insulation film formed between wiring layers is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A development of semiconductor integrated circuits with a fine structure has been attained in recent years. Such a development is particularly significant in the fields of semiconductor integrated circuits containing logical circuits with a multilayer wiring structure. As the interval between metal wiring layers is micro-sized, a wiring capacitance increases which causes a reduction in electric signal speed and defects due to crosstalk occurs, that is a phenomenon in which some signals affects other signals in terms of a noise. For this, studies for reducing the dielectric constant of an insulation film formed between wiring layers have been made.
For example, there is a description of an evaluation of the dielectric constant of Hydrogen Silsesquioxane (HSQ) in 43rd Apply. Phys. Lett., Related Society Lecture Preprints, No. 2 issue, p654, (26a-N-6 "Evaluation of Dielectric Constant of Hydrogen Silsesquioxane (HSQ)"). In this description of the Preprints, the specific dielectric constant of an inorganic SOG (Spin On Glass) film formed by curing in a condition of reduced pressure is 2.7. However, when an O.sub.2 plasma process is performed, the specific dielectric constant increases up to 3.9. This is, as described in the description of the Preprints, because an Si--OH bond is produced in the film in the O.sub.2 plasma process whereby a water content in the HSQ film is increased.
It is considered that the above semiconductor is manufactured according to a general process though a production process for the semiconductor device is not described in the above Preprints. Here, a conventional process for manufacturing a semiconductor device with multilayer wiring will be explained. FIGS. 1A to 1F are sectional views showing a customary method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in sequential order.
In a conventional method of producing a semiconductor device, as shown in FIG. 1A, a first silicon oxide film 101 with a thickness of about 500 nm is first formed on a silicon substrate (not shown). Next, a first aluminum-based metal wiring layer 102 is selectively formed on the first silicon oxide film 101. An HSQ film 103 with a thickness of about 400 nm is then formed on the first silicon oxide film 101 as a low dielectric constant film by application and annealing. At this time, the upper surface of the first aluminum-based metal wiring layer 102 is coated with the HSQ film 103. A second silicon oxide film 104 with a thickness of about 1400 nm is successively formed on the HSQ film 103. Then, for formation of a flat surface, the thickness of the second silicon oxide film 104 is reduced to as thin as about 700 nm by chemically mechanical polishing (CMP). After that, a photoresist 105 is applied to the second silicon oxide film 104. The applied photoresist 105 is exposed and developed so that it has a prescribed pattern.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, the second silicon oxide film 104 and the HSQ film 103 are etched using a fluorocarbon-containing gas and utilizing the photoresist 105 as a mask. As a consequence, a contact hole 104a extending to the first aluminum-based metal wiring layer 102 is formed under an opening of the photoresist 105.
After that, an O.sub.2 plasma process is performed. At this time, the HSQ film 103 open to the contact hole 104a is exposed to the O.sub.2 plasma whereby an Si--OH bond is produced on the surface of the HSQ film 103 which is open to the contact hole 104a. Then, as shown FIG. 1C, the photoresist 105 is removed by a resist releasing solution. At this time, since the surface of the HSQ film 103 open to the contact hole 104a is exposed to the resist releasing solution, a moistened portion 106 with a water content higher than that of the remainder portions is formed on the surface.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1D, a titanium nitride film 107 is formed as a barrier metal film on the entire surface. A tungsten film 108 is formed on the titanium nitride film 107 by a blanket CVD method. In this case, a void 109 is sometimes formed within the contact hole 104a.
As shown in FIG. 1E, the tungsten film 108 and the titanium nitride film 107 formed on the second silicon oxide film 104 are removed by a tungsten etch back method whereby the tungsten film 108 and the titanium nitride film 107 only formed within the contact hole 104a are left unremoved.
As shown in FIG. 1F, a second aluminum-based metal wiring layer 110 is then formed on the entire surface.
It was confirmed that the semiconductor device produced in this conventional manner had high junction resistance and a connection failure had been produced in the contact hole 104a.
Next, a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device provided with a channel-wiring layer will be illustrated. FIGS. 2A to 2F are sectional views showing a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in sequential order. First, a plurality of base layers (not shown) are formed on a silicon substrate (not shown) and a silicon nitride film 111 with a thickness of about 100 nm is formed on the top of the base layers as shown in FIG. 2A. Then, an HSQ film 112 with a thickness of about 500 nm is formed on the silicon nitride film 111 by application and annealing. A silicon oxide film 113 with a thickness of about 100 nm is formed as a cap film on the HSQ film 112.
Next, as shown in FIG. 2B, a photoresist film 114 is applied to the silicon oxide film 113, Then, it is exposed and developed so that it has a prescribed pattern.
After that, as shown in FIG. 2C, the silicon oxide film 113 and the HSQ film 112 are etched using a fluorocarbon-containing gas and utilizing the photoresist 114 as a mask. As a consequence, a channel 112a extending to the silicon nitride film 111 is formed under an opening of the photoresist 114.
Then, an O.sub.2 plasma process is performed. At this time, the surface of the HSQ film 112 open to the channel 112a is denatured and tends to be moistened. Then, as shown in FIG. 2D, the photoresist 114 is removed by a resist releasing solution. At this time, since the surface of the HSQ film 112 open to the channel 112a is exposed to the resist releasing solution, a moistened portion 115 with a water content higher than that of the remainder portions is formed on the surface.
Then, as shown in FIG. 2E, a titanium film 116 with a thickness of about 50 nm is formed as a barrier metal film on the entire surface by a MOCVD method followed by a step of forming a copper film 117 with a thickness of about 500 nm on the entire surface by a CVD method.
As shown in FIG. 2F, the copper film 117 and the titanium film 116 formed on the silicon oxide film 113 are removed by CMP treatment whereby the copper film 117 and the titanium film 116 only formed within the channel 112a are left unremoved.
The capacitance between channel-wiring layers of the semiconductor device prepared in this manner was measured. As a result, the measured capacitance was the same as that of a semiconductor device produced utilizing a formation of a general plasma oxide film. It is considered that this is due to the O.sub.2 plasma process.
As a film with a low dielectric constant, a film other than the HSQ film is sometimes used. An example of using a fluororesin film as the film of a low dielectric constant is described in Monthly Semiconductor World, February (1997), p82-84, entitled "An improvement in etching characteristics for preparing a low dielectric constant due to a fluororesin film is achieved, but a problem of oxygen plasma resistance remains". In this prior art, a via hole is formed using a fluororesin film with a dielectric constant of 2.5 or less composed of a cyclic fluororesin and a siloxane polymer. FIGS. 3A to 3D are sectional views showing a customary method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in sequential order. First, as shown in FIG. 3A, a first silicon oxide film 121 is formed on a silicon substrate (not shown). Then, a first aluminum-based metal wiring layer 122 is selectively formed on the first silicon oxide film 121. A liner film 123 composed of a silicon oxide film is formed on the entire surface. Next, a fluororesin film 124 is formed on the liner film 123, and a second silicon oxide film 125 is formed on the fluororesin film 124. Then, a photoresist 126 is applied to the surface of the fluororesin film 124, followed by exposure and developing to carry out the patterning of the photoresist 126.
Next, as shown in FIG. 3B, the second silicon oxide film 125, the fluororesin film 124 and the liner firm 123 are etched using the photoresist 126 as a mask. As a consequence, a via hole 124a extending to the first aluminum-based metal wiring layer 122 is formed under an opening of the photoresist 126.
After that, an O.sub.2 plasma process is performed. At this time, the surface of the fluororesin film 124 open to the via holes 124a is exposed to the plasma. In addition, as shown in FIG. 3C, the photoresist 126 is also removed by a resist releasing solution. In this case, the side wall of the via hole 124a is shaped into a bow-like form by erosion.
Though no remainder steps following the above step are described, it is assumed that the following steps will be performed. As shown in FIG. 3D, a titanium nitride film 129 as a barrier metal film and a second aluminum-based metal wiring layer 127 as a plug are formed on the entire surface. However, a void 128 is probably formed within the second aluminum-based metal wiring layer 127 because of the erosion of the fluororesin film 124.
The reason why the side wall of the via hole 124a is shaped into a bow-like form by erosion is that the fluororesin film 124 is exposed to O.sub.2 plasma and then carbon in the film reacts with oxygen to produce CO.sub.2 gas which causes decomposition of the fluororesin film 124.
As the foregoing shows, even if a film with a low dielectric constant is used, an only insufficient reduction in the dielectric constant can be attained. Also, a problem of formation of a void in a metal layer remains unsolved.